


Good Boy

by AugustMills823



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustMills823/pseuds/AugustMills823
Summary: Armin never really considered himself gay, at least not in the technical terms... he didn't like guys most of the time and he had a huge crush a particular muscle bound Asian goddess... but he did like dressing up as a girl, which is definitely pretty gay
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Good Boy

Armin had never really considered himself gay, at least not the usual out right gay, yes he could recognize another man's attractiveness and he probably did more so the other boys his age but at most that made him bi... and he even had a hard time believing that 

Because everytime he thought about getting married, or going on a date, or even having sex, it was always with a girl (one girl in particular, but that was a subject for later) and from what he knew, bi people had these fantasies about both, because they liked both in those ways, and the blonde didn't really know if he liked boys that way... even at age 17 he was uncertain about his sexuallity... well he was uncertain about a lot, in terms of his upcoming adult hood

But he was pretty certain about one thing, and that one thing just so happened to be really really gay... He'd never told anyone this, literally anyone, not his grandfather, none of his friends from school and certainly neither of his best friends knew, it was something for him and him only 

Armin really really liked wearing girl clothes 

The blonde loved the way they felt on his body, he even liked the way they hugged his feminine shape... yes for the most part it was easy to distinguish him as male, but if he did one day decide to go out in one of his numerous female outfits, no one would actually realize he was a boy (unless they knew him and saw through his disguise... which would likely end in his suicide)

He knew that this was by definition a fetish, but he chose not to only look at it in a sexual light, he wore girl clothes whenever he got the chance... when he was home alone or when he knew his grandfather had taken his pills and wouldn't wake unless the house was literally blowing up, but he didn't always... pleasure himself while wearing them 

though it was shameful to admit, even to himself, the sexual aspect of his fetish was still half of it, the other half was just looking at himself in the mirror or taking cute pictures that no one would ever see except him 

That was the number one most gay thing about Armin (maybe other then cuddling Eren... but those are platonic cuddles and they've been doing it since they were little kids, besides he cuddles Mikasa just as much if not more) everything else was pretty straight to his knowledge 

Armin ran his hands through his hair and leaned on the arm of the couch, when he had woken up today he was so excited to put on the cutest pink sweater he owned, the smallest black skirt in his arsenal and his absolute best pair of thigh highs 

But those plans were ruined... because just as he stepped out of the shower and was about to pull his favorite pair of pink panties over his... special areas, he got a phone call, the conversation still rang in his head 

The blonde picked up his phone and smiled when he saw the picture on his screen, as mush as he hated his moment being ruined, he could never be mad at Mikasa for calling him, Armin picked it up right away "hello?"

"Armin, Eren is still grounded so we won't be able to go with Sasha and Connie today like we planned so I'm gonna come hang out with you when I get off practice Instead" she said in her usual monotone voice, well to everyone else it was monotone, but to Armin he could hear the feint hints of enthusiasm in her voice 

It had been a while since the two had gotten the chance to hang out, just the two of them... and Armin was excited, but he was still a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to... express his more feminine side via clothing, then again it wasnt like she had given him much of a choice in the matter, she didn't exactly ask... it was more like she invited herself over 

The blonde leaned his head on his hand as he waited patiently, the conversation had happened only an hour ago and the half Asian girl would likely show up at any moment, her martial arts training usually only lasted 45 minutes on Saturday 

He chewed his lip and pulled his knees up to his chest feeling ever so slightly nervous about his current situation, for two main reasons 

The first one was because of his clothes, mostly everything on him was normal (but comfortable) boy clothing, just a bright blue sweater with drawings of the Ocean on it, some black joggers, and black fluffy socks to keep his feet warm (realisticly he knew the socks weren't manly at all but he'd worn them his whole life so his friends never questioned it) because his grandfather left the house too cold for his thin grandson to handle, the only thing not normal on him, was his undergarments

Instead of boxers or even tighty whities, he was wearing the pink frilly panties he was about to put on before the half Asian girl called, and despite dressing like a girl for almost two years now, he'd never worn a single piece of girl clothing around his friends... he'd worn pink a few times but it was regular pink hoodie or shirt and not a pink cardigan that was most definitely for women 

So this was a first for him and it was a little scary, of course it wasn't like he was scared Mikasa would try and pants him or anything, he was just nervous and scared of any mistakes or accidents that may occur... 

The other and probably more important reason for his nervousness... was the crush he'd developed on Mikasa quite a while ago, he didn't remember how it happened, he just remembered looking at her one day and realizing that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever been around or even seen 

Even when they were children he found her beautiful, but those feelings grew and grew as they matured and came into their own respective looks at the same time

Armin didn't consider himself attractive but through out the majority of his life, especially since puberty, many referred to him as "pretty boy" his long golden hair framed his face and highlighted his blue eyes, his eyebrows were naturally perfect and his eyelashes were thick for a boy, but he always imagined the real reason behind his nickname was his body... his upper half was thin and delicate looking, but his lower half was a little more plump and had some meat, his hips were too wide for a boy, he certainly wasn't thick or curvy but the plumpness was still clear to see... and no matter what he did, it seemed like he could never make a difference 

He even tried working out for a whole year when he turned 15 but instead of it cutting down the amount of fat on his legs and defining the muscle underneath... his legs only grew a little thicker so he stopped

He was sure that he fit into someone's liking, but in his experience... not a lot of girls found him all too attractive 

Mikasa on the other hand was more then attractive, as recently stated, she was easily one of, if not the most beautiful girl in school, not everyone saw her that way, but that was because she scared all of them or they were jealous of her natural beauty, her face was the perfect shape and ratio, her eyebrows were even more naturally impressive then his own and her lashes were longer and more full 

Her body was in a whole league of its own, yeah some boys didn't find a girl who was in such tremendous physical shape attractive... but Armin loved it on Mikasa, her body was powerful and brimming with muscles but yet still distinctly female, her hips were still wide and plump, her backside looked firm but soft at the same time, and her breast were large enough to make the blonde blush when he thought about them 

Even now while sitting on the couch and waiting for her to show up the metal images of her goddess like body made him blush... he was pulled out of his thoughts by the soft knock on his front door

Armin took a deep breath trying to quill his suddenly raging hormones and called out to the door "it's open Mika!" He clutched his knees to his chest a little harder 

A second later his front door swung open and she walked through in all of her powerful glory, and that glory was still clad in her training clothes... "thank God you have ac Arm, training was a mess today and its so damn hot outside" she came over and plopped down on the couch next to him 

Her purple training clothes consisted of a sports bra and some athletic shorts, other then her shoes there wasn't much else on her body... giving Armin way more of a view then he thought he'd be getting, her skin was tinted red ever so sligtly, probably from the work out and then the walk here, there was a thin sheen of sweat on her body and the instant she sat next to him the blonde felt his nose pick up in her deriction 

He knew that the smell of her sweat should be a little gross... but to him it smelled sweet and almost alluring, if he had been a less controlled boy he probably would have leaned closer to her, the only word that popped into his head was "pheromones"

The blonde shook the thoughts out of his head and gave her a small giggle "I can make it a little colder in here if you want, and I'll grab you a water too, you look really hot" he said with a small innocent smile 

Despite being considered a genius by pretty much every adult he'd ever met since he was 8... Armin had his moments where he was completely oblivious to the words that left his mouth 

Mikasa blushed ever so slightly and then smiled at her friend "a water would be wonderful, and thank you for the compliment" 

Armins face turned three different shades of red so fast that it was almost humanly impossible, he gulped and stood up on the couch going into the kitchen 

Mikasa felt her smile grow as she watched him disappear around the corner, Armin was always so cute when he got flustered and she caught herself teasing him like this more and more recently, she liked watching him grow all bashful and jittery 

Ever since they were children Mikasa found him cute, at first he was puppy adorable, but as they grew older and he matured some, he went from cute to full blown attractive, sure he wasn't the most handsome boy in a traditional sense... but calling him a pretty boy was almost an understatement, his body was thin but she always thought it worked on him better then it would on most people, all in all he was the most uniquely beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on

By the time he'd made it back to his living room Mikasa had scooted over and essentially stolen his spot against the arm of the couch, but he didn't mind in the slightest, he handed her the water bottle before sitting next to her and pulling his knees up against his chest yet again "you said training was hard today right?" He asked looking over as she took a big swig of the water, he tried to keep his eyes focused on her face but his hormones were commanding that he take this small chance and observe her body once again 

The raven haired girl nodded before gently wiping her mouth, she looked between them and smiled a subtle hidden smile when she saw such little space between his body and her own "yeah it was, Shadis made us drill a lot of stuff today" she explained before lifting her arm and putting it on the couch behind him, at any given moment she could just move her arm forward a bit and and drape it around his thin shoulders... but for now she restrained herself "you should really think about joining up, it definitely beats going to the regular gym with Eren"

Armim giggled and nodded his head, he noticed her arm slip behind his head but thought nothing of it "it sounds better then listening to your brother angrily grunt and yell while trying to one up Reiner" a short giggle left the girl next to him and it only made his smile brighten "but I don't think martial arts is a very good fit for me..."

They'd had this conversation before... but that wasnt gonna stop her from having it again "your wrong Armin, I think you'd be a great fit for it, especially jujitsu... yeah your not very powerful but your stronger then you give yourself credit" 

He let out a little laugh and of disbelief and shook his head, just as he was about to open his mouth the raven haired girl spoke up once again "your legs are long and dense, they might not be too defined but they're stronger then you might think, especially if you learned the right techniques" she added emphasis to her point by lightly pressing her hand against the side of his thigh "your really flexible too, a little clumsy but that's something that can be fixed with practice you know" she slid her hand up the side of his thigh and let it rest on top of his knee 

Armin tried to focus on her words but most of his willpower was honed on keeping his mouth shut to avoid letting out any... embarrassing sounds, the feeling of her hand on his leg was enough to make his stomach flip in the most pleasant way, yeah they were touchy all the time... but something felt different this time 

"Just think about it" Mikasa said scooting a little closer to him and finally letting her arm fall and drape around his shoulders 

He looked at her blankly and slowly nodded his head before laying it on her shoulder and tucking his body against hers, it had been a while since they really cuddled like this and Armin wasn't gonna let the opportunity slip through his fingers 

There was always this feeling of total safety when he was so close to Mikasa, it felt like no matter what happened she would always be a powerful pillar of strength that wouldn't fade away from him, comfort bloomed in his chest and as he nestled ever so closer to her 

The raven haired girl smiled when she felt him press the side of his body against hers, she reached her hand up and started stroking his hair gently... they cuddled before but she'd never taken to stroking his golden locks before, he wasn't complaining though, her slender fingers felt good rubbing his hair

His body relaxed even more when her soft hand began running through his golden locks, he moved his head just enough to look up at her with a blush before looking back down and nestling his head against her shoulder and neck 

She had glanced down at him when he looked up and saw the bright blush out of the corner of her eyes, she leaned her head to the side ever so slightly and let him nuzzle her like a puppy trying to find warmth, the way he was acting wasn't unusual... but there was something less certain his movements this time, somehow it made him look even more adorable "your so cute when your like this..."

He kept his face hidden away against her shoulder, cause if he was blushing before then his face was probably tomato red now and his skin felt a little hot against hers "l-like what?" He asked with a nervous and somewhat fake giggle, he wasnt trying to be any different then he usually was... but his budding hormones and being so close to her was making it hard to focus, and even harder to be certain about his current situation... plus the sweet smell of her sweat was clouding his mind 

"Your like a kitten trying to keep warm" she let out a very short giggle and kept stroking his hair gently "it's cute is all" she slipped her hand out of his hair and softly stroked his cheek for a moment before gently tilting his head so he was looking up at her 

As their eyes met each other Armin felt the air around them grow thick with a tension he'd never felt before, there was a growing nervousness in his belly that almost felt like a small fire that was spreading further and further... the feeling was similar to being nervous, but yet it was pleasant and he wanted to explore it 

His eyes trailed down her face when her tongue came out just long enough to lick her drying lips, he wondered if she was feeling the same tension he was

Mikasa wanted to kiss Armin, she'd had subtle feelings of wanting to kiss him before but they had yet to be this intense, for the first time in her life she wanted to share a long drawn out kiss with the blonde

She leaned down closer to him ever so slightly, these was something about her movement that was challenging, almost like she was betting he wouldn't match her movements and get any closer... 

Armin arlert was not a brave soul and he'd backed down from challenges before, but this was one he refused to shy away from, slowly but surely, he leaned up and closer to her as well 

Their movements matched with each other and the only word exchanged between them was Mikasa letting out a breathy "Armin..." before their lips lightly pressed against each others 

A shock of pleasure shook through Armins thin body and almost made him shiver, her soft lips felt so good pressed against his own, the kiss was a little clumsy on both parts but the half Asian girl was doing a good job taking the lead, to his knowledge it was her first kiss as well... but it felt like she knew a little more about what she was doing 

Mikasas own body felt like it was on fire and the source of the heat was settled comfortably in her lower stomach, the arm she still had wrapped around his shoulders pulled him ever so closer and her other hand rested gently on his knee

The kiss deepened when she pulled him closer and the blonde slowly lifted his left hand and placed it on her shoulder, before letting his other hand settle high on her hip 

Mikasa felt an urge to push the kiss further... to open her mouth just the tiniest bit and let her tongue slip between his lips, to taste him in a more personal form... but the heat in her stomach was growing to the point of distraction and she was struggling to hold her breath any longer 

Slowly and regrettably she pulled away from the kiss, Mikasa licked her lips getting a small taste of the blonde but her growing heat was almost begging for more, she'd never experienced such a want like this before 

Armin slowly opened his eyes and met her gaze, the blush on his face only grew deeper, he quickly broke the eye contact and looked down before speaking in a sheepish but clearly happy voice "s-sorry..." 

Mikasa felt her heat intensify even more and she had a small premonition that if he kept his cute bashful nature up like this then she was gonna pounce on him... the raven haired girl moved her hands to his face and softly cupped both his cheeks before tilting his head so their eyes met once again "you dont have to be sorry..." she leaned in and pressed her lips against his forehead "did you like it?" 

The question was a little mumbled against his skin but Armin heard most of it and slowly nodded his head "yes... I really liked it" 

The girl smiled against his forehead and moved down gently pressing her lips against his once again, this kiss wasn't quite as long or drawn out but it made another shiver run through Armins body and was still filled with a new feeling of passion 

She pulled away for just a second before pecking him on the lips again and again 

Armin didn't know how long went by or how many sweet kisses she laid against his lips and it didn't matter to him either way... but the sufficiently... grown problem in his pants was causing some discomfort and even more anxiety

The thought of Mikasa looking down and noticing his issue was pretty embarrassing, in between what was probably the 20th kiss Armin squeaked out "Mika..." when he spoke he realized that his lips felt a little swollen 

"Hmm?" The girl hummed out before pressing her lips against his in another chaste kiss, even though they had been consistently kissing for the past ten minutes at least, the feeling of her lips against his made his mind lose track momentarily 

Once their lips parted and Armins mind remembered his original point the blonde smiled and softly grabbed her wrists moving his face a little out of reach "i... I'm sorry I really need to pee" he said with a sheepish smile 

The second she saw his shy smile Mikasa wanted to lean back in and kiss him once more... but she supposed his bathroom needs were a little more important, she pulled her hands away and nodded her head "just... hurry back ok?" She said with a slightly bashful smile of her own, he had just been her first (and 22nd, yes she counted every single one) kiss... and it was a little embarrassing to admit it but Mikasa quickly found herself lost in the feeling of his beautifully soft lips pressed against hers 

Armin giggled and slowly nodded before standing up in a quick motion and try and get his back to her asap, in his haste he didn't feel her knee catch the open back pocket of his joggers and pull them down just under his backside, which not only exposed a whole butt cheek to Mikasa (which was embarrassing enough) but it also exposed his pink panties to her 

He quickly turned towards her and yanked his pants back up to cover, Mikasas eyes were wide and the blush on her cheeks was a deeper pigment then he thought possible on her, her eyes slowly moved up so she was looking at him "uh... I" Armin had seen Mikasa shocked before but right now she was completely stunned 

The blonde quickly plopped back down next to her "please just let me explain before you think it's too weird!" Even in his panic he knew realisticly that Mikasa would never think low of him over something like this and would always remain his friend... but that was the problem, given the amount of kisses they just shared, Armin was really hoping they would be more then that now

And her seeing his panties was very likely to jeopardize that evolution, he watched as the girl slowly started nodding her head "Ok... ok Armin you can explain" her voice sounded as it always did... the blonde couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing in this situation, her face was still bright red as well

"I just... sometimes i like to wear cute... girl clothes is all, I like how they feel I guess" he said looking down at his lap with a deep blush, his hands were on his lap and he was lightly clutching at the fabric of his joggers

Mikasa had already kind of figured that out when she saw the pink panties hiding under his joggers... and she was still trying to figure out how she felt about it, on one hand she had never really thought about a guy in girl clothes before, on the other hand... Armins butt looked pretty cute in the pink undies and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to see...

Armin began speaking again in a tone that was laced in uncertainty and nervousness "I understand if you don't wanna like... kiss me anymore bu-" she cut him off by softly grabbing his face in both hands and pecking him on the lips again

When she pulled away Mikasa offered him a small reassuring smile "i still wanna kiss you..." she said and then out emphasis on her point by kissing him once again

Armin smiled brightly at that and nodded his head "g-good... I'm glad, so does that like make you..." he trailed off a little unsure on how to continue 

"Your girlfriend?" She finished for him with a small but confident smile, Mikasa had never been someone's girlfriend before but with Armin she felt like she could actually make that move "yes... yes I would love to be your girlfriend"

The blonde blushed deeply and took a deep breath before leaning in and kissing her deeply again, this kiss wasn't a simple peck like they had been sharing earlier... this kiss was much more akin to the passionate and wanting kiss they had first shared 

Despite Armin taking the initiative and starting the kiss (which she greatly appreciated) Mikasa once again took control and guided him in the kiss, and once again she felt a strong urge to push her tongue into his mouth and let him feel everything that she was feeling for him right now, but once again she restrained herself 

The kiss went on until both of them were struggling to hold their breath, slowly they parted lips 

Armin chewed his lip as he looked at her and smiled sheepishly once again... that's when an idea popped into her head, if she couldn't push him down onto his back and invade his mouth with her tongue, then she would get a different kind of satisfaction out of this, Mikasa reached in and grabbed both of his hands and intertwined their fingers "Armin... I wanna see"

His cheeks flushed a bright red and he broke eye contact for just a second before looking at her again "s-see what?"

Mikasa smiled at him and leaned so their foreheads were touching and their eyes were only inches apart "I wanna see you dress like a girl..."

The thought of actually dressing up like a girl on front of her was more then embarrassing, but the want in her voice sent a sharp shiver down the blondes body, the feeling settled in his lower regions and in that moment he realized that if she ever requested something from him in that voice again... there was no way he could refuse her "ok, come with me" he didn't know how he managed to get that out without stuttering, but he did and he was more then proud of himself for it 

She smiled a slightly bashful smile and stood up offering him her hand, her body language seemed a little less confident then usual and the nervousness on her face provided Armin with the small amount of comfort that he wasn't alone in his embarrassment "just don't laugh at me" he took her hand and stood up 

She giggled and moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, the hand that held his shifted slightly so their fingers intertwined "I would never laugh, I think it'll be cute" she said before chewing her lip and leading him up to his room 

Armins heart was beating in his chest so hard and loud that it was all he could here, once the door opened and then closed behind him he thought he might pass out, this was making him even more nervous then he'd ever been before 

Suddenly he felt her arms slip around him and her lips pressed against his jawline and went down the side of his neck, each time her lips pressed against his sensitive skin the blonde could feel a burst of electricity surging through his body she stopped just above the collar of his sweater and then made her way back up and kissed him sweetly 

The kiss felt so good and Armin was filled with a bravery that he had never known before, Mikasa pulled away and gave him a comforting smile as she started rubbing his arms up and down "you dont have to..."

As soon as the words hit his ears Armin shook his head "no... I want to, I've just never done this before, but I wanna take that step with you ok?" He took a breath and then smiled sweetly and lightly pecked her on the lips 

She smiled and met the kiss, Mikasa didnt fully known why she wanted to see him dressed like a girl so badly... but she wasnt going to fight the feeling "ok, your so cute Armin"

He giggled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly pushing her down so she was seated on his bed "I'll change in my closet ok? I won't be long" 

She nodded her head and started bouncing her leg in excitement, the feeling in her lower belly was growing hotter and hotter by the moment as she watched him shut the closet door behind him 

Armin took a deep breath as he looked through his secret chest that held all of his hidden treasures, he was still regid down south but the nervousness building in his chest was slowly dispelling that problem 

It took him a bit too long for Mikasas liking, she wanted to see him like right now, the half Asian girl lightly pressed her thighs together and took a deep breath... her underwear had grown ever so slightly damp and she had never really experienced this before 

Yes she had been horny before, she'd wanted to be with a boy (particularly Armin) on more then one occasion but she was feeling right now felt so different, it wasnt just a subtle want

Mikasa was feeling a deep passionate desire for Armin and she prayed that he was feeling the same for her right now, the closet door creaked open and she got a hint on light pink on his shoulder as he peaked his cute face out with a shy smile "close your eyes" she shut them tight but Armin still giggled "cover your eyes with your hands"

She huffed playfully and then picked her hands up and pressed her palms Into her eyes so there would be no possible way for her to cheat and see him early 

The blonde took a deep breath and stepped out of the closet "o-ok" he stuttered out as he began fiddling with the him of his sweater 

As soon as Mikasas hands mibed and her black eyes opened it felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs... Armin looked genuinely beautiful 

She'd seen him wear pink before and thought it worked on him... but the pink sweater he had on right now looked different then the others she'd seen him wear, Armin always had a tendency to wear sweaters and shirts that were a little too big on him and she never understood why...

But now she did, because the sweater he had on now seemed to be the perfect size for him, and oh did it show off his more... delicate torso, his shoulders and waist seemed even smaller the usual, on the front of his sweater was a black square with a pink rose on the front and the word love underneath it 

Mikasas eyes traveled further down and once again she found it hard to breath, the black short shorts looked incredibly cute on him and contrasted with the pink well, the pale white skin of his thighs seemed to shine compared to the dark colors 

And his thighs... oh his thin but full thighs looked so amazing in the socks that graced them, naturally they were knee high that were striped with black and pink, they really brought his whole outfit together 

The blonde began to fiddle his sleeves once again and Mikasa looked back up at him, if the knee highs brought his outfit together, then the bashful and embarrassed look on his face completed this look in its entirety 

She could see him take a deep breath and she couldn't help but to smile when he softly squeaked out "s-so?"

Mikasa wasn't blessed with words in the way he was... yeah he had never exactly been good at complimenting or flirting before, but he was still knew what to say at all times... the half Asian girl wasn't so lucky, and watching him start squirming under her gaze made her loose that little shred of control she had left 

Mikasa stood up with that almost predator like smile on her face and slowly walked towards him, Armin stood his ground but quite obviously gulped dome the lump forming in his throat as she grew closer, even when she stood right in front of him with her hands softly gripping the sides of his sweater the only thing she could think to say was "it looks great... your really beautiful"

She didn't even give him time to respond before she quite aggressively pressed her lips against in their third most heated kiss 

Armin let out a short breathy moan as Mikasa kept her lips pressed against his, he could feel all her want for him and it only made him want her more... his hand came up and lightly pressed against her hard abs, he didn't let his hands explore (because he was in no way shape or form brave enough to do so) but he did let his fingers rub her defined torso in short but sweet circles 

Any idea Mikasa had of holding back got thrown out the window when his soft hands pressed against her abdomen, part of her wanted to pull away long enough to give him permission to touch her more... but the part of her that wanted to tongue kiss him won out

She pulled him a little closer and deepened the kiss before opening her mouth ever so slightly and pushing her tongue into his mouth letting it explore around, the blonde gasped but didn't make any moves to stop her

He tentatively started moving his own tongue and brushing it against hers, there was no fight for dominance... instead the two just continuously rubbed their tongues against each others

Mikasa let out a sigh of content when Armin moaned into her mouth, her hands slipped from his sides and slowly ran up under his sweater, the half Asian girl softly started caressing his soft flat belly, the feeling of his skin under her hands sent a deep shiver through her body 

Armin moaned a quiet but sweet moan into the kiss when her hands started exploring his body, the blonde took her touching him as permission that he could touch her as well, his hands started sliding up and down her rippling abdomen 

Mikasa herself let out a quiet little noise of pleasure into his mouth when he started rubbing her belly up and down, she was impressed that he was so willing to touch her without verbal permission, her own hands slid further up and lightly rubbed over his chest and nipples, she'd never thought about teasing a boys nipples before but the way Armin hummed into the kiss when her hand grazed over his made her want to explore that angle just a bit 

Using her arms she lifted up his sweater a bit and exposed his body to the cold air, goose bumps formed all over his skin and Mikasa finally pulled away from the kiss to get a good look at his torso, she couldn't remember the last time she saw him shirtless, well he wasnt technically shirtless (cause he looked way too cute in pink for her to fully take it off) but his sweater was raised enough for her to see his whole front, his torso was the most uniquely beautiful thing she'd seen, just like the rest of him 

Armin whimpered when she pulled away from the kiss and looked at her for a moment, the red tint on her cheeks and the line of spit that still connected her plump lips to his own made his heart rush up to his throat and his... member jump with excitement, Armin looked away with a bashful expression and chewed his lip 

Mikasa bit her own and softly spoke "your so beautiful Armin... hold your shirt up for me ok?" She moved her hands away and he scrambled to move his hands from her torso to his shirt so he could hold it up 

Once again her hands began roaming his body but they moved further this time, she rubbed his chest, stomach, she reached around and rubbed his back even, but what made it all just that little bit better was her eyes following along with her hands, the expression on her face was one of pure focus and want as she let her eyes and hands roam every inch of his exposed skin

The blonde licked his drying lips smiled at her "your beautiful too Mika" his voice was a little horse with want but the meaning was so clear that she almost pounced on him in that moment, she took a deep breath to calm herself and matched his smile 

"Thank you" she whispered before leaning down and pressing her lips to the side of his jaw, she leaned further down and start peppering his neck with kisses, she slipped her arms around him and let her hands rub up and down his back "do you like this?" She asked with just the smallest hint of nervousness in her voice, Mikasa didnt know how far she was gonna take this... but in this moment the last thing on her mind was stopping 

"Yes" he whispered out in a somewhat crooked voice, the kisses she was laying on his body left his body shivering with pleasure, he gasped when she leaned in and lightly pressed her breast again his chest, Armin gulped and then let out his very first audible, clear moan when she moved just a bit closer and started sucking on his neck, he could feel her smile against his skin as she lightly suckled on his smooth skin

She let go with a small pop and licked the fresh hickey that now marred his other wise flawless skin, the red stood out against his pale skin but it only served to make it more beautiful "as of right now, he's all mine" were the only satisfying words she could think as she kissed her way back up to his lips, she pecked him on the mouth and then backed up a few inches, she breathed out "Armin?"

The way his name slipped past her lips, the husky want that was so clear in her voice to him made his excitement levels rise higher then he thought possible "Yes Mika?"

She slowly slipped her hands back around to his front and started carresing his chest softly "I've been touching you a lot... do you want to touch me?" She asked as the blush on her face deepened ever so slightly 

"Of... of course I wanna touch you Mikasa" taking her question as permission he slowly dropped his shirt and pressed hands against her toned abs and began rubbing them up and down again 

"As much as I appreciate the initiative, I really meant here pretty boy" with a blush so deep it almost didn't look natural on her fair skin, Mikasa reached down and grabbed his wrists, slowly but surely she dragged his hands up and softly placed them on her chest 

Armin felt his whole body quiver when she placed his hands on each of her breast, her bust had never been significantly large, but they were pert and easily more then a handful for the blonde "woah..." was all he managed to get out as he started groping breast for the first time in his life 

She bit her lip and let out a quiet sound of satisfaction when he squeezed them softly, she knew that he had no clue what he was doing and frankly she wasn't sure that she knew the exact way to massage boobs, even if they are her own, but something he was doing felt right... and felt good

Armin gulped as he looked down at his hands whole they worked her breast, he bit his lip when he saw her nipples poking through the fabric of her sports bra, he slowly ran his thumbs over her nipples and another wave of excitement rolled through him when she let out an actual moan... it wasnt loud, but it was the best noise Armin had ever felt before 

Mikasa tried to remember to rub his body as he worked her breast but all her thoughts were clouded by the pleasure he was going her, if her undergarments had been wet before... they felt soaked now as she squeezed her thighs together

Armin frowned a bit when she lightly pushed his hands away... but any feeling of disappointment went away when she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra before letting it fall to the floor 

The blonde sucked in a breath of air through his teeth as he quite literally stared at her breast, the light pink color of her nipples complimented her pale skin in the most perfect of ways, she let him stare at her for a moment before she giggled and stepped a bit closer to him, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead "this is the part where the boy compliments the girls boobs you know"

"S-sorry..." taking a little more initiative, Armin comprehended her closeness for permission, he placed one of his hands on your toned torso and slowly slid up until his hand cupped her bare breast, he had to actually think other thoughts for a moment to avoid... finishing, too fast "their beautiful Mikasa, just like the rest of you" 

She gasped when the blonde ran his thumb over her nipple, the feeling of his soft, smooth hand on her skin made her thighs squeeze together once again, as embarrassing as it was... she knew that if she or Armin looked down right now her shorts would definitely be soaked "thank you pretty boy... kiss me"

The blonde smiled up at her and put his other hand in her breast before kissing her softly, he was the first to open him mouth this time but Mikasa initiated the brushing of tongues, Armin lightly squeezed and massaged her breasts... she seemed to like it when he brushed his fingers of her nipples, everytime he did it she moaned into the and shivered under his hands, he seemed to be getting the nipple rubbing right but he worried that he was failing at massaging the other parts 

He wasnt failing... his fingers felt clumsy but it still felt nice to her, and the kiss was making it even better, Mikasa wanted more... she wanted so much more from him right now, the half Asian girl slowly pulled away from the kiss and brought her hands up to cup his face, she ran her thumbs over his lips and then leaned in long enough to lick his lips a few times "your making me feel really good Armin..."

He blushed deeply and looked down at her breast, he felt a confidence bloom in his chest that he'd never felt before and he looked up at her with a small bashful smile "i... wanna make you feel even better Mika" he leaned down and pressed his lips to her collarbone 

"Fuck..." was all she managed to whisper out as he licked and sucked on her collarbone, after a few seconds he started softly kissing down towards her nipple, she snaked her hand through his hair and softly cupped the back of his head, Mikasa let out a quiet gasp when his mouth latched onto her right bud, her moans were quiet but so sweet to his ears, she'd never been a loud person, not even when she had first started... pleasuring herself "that's good Armin" she whispered in his ear 

With her free hand she slowly slipped it under his sweater and started rubbing his smooth flat stomach once again, it didn't take long for her to finally trail her hand down, she'd rubbed his chest, back, hair, she'd touched him alot... yet so far she had been avoiding the one place that made boys feel so good... and he had yet to touch the one place that would make her feel even more amazing then she already was

A little idea popped into her head, and she felt confident that it was her best idea all night, his mouth felt so hot on her body, whether it was her lips, neck, or nipple... and she knew the one place his mouth would feel even better on

Slowly she slid her palm down his stomach and brushed the back of her hand against his member and bit her lip, the feeling sent shockwaves down her spine so she could only imagine how good it felt for him

Armin let go of her nipple with a little pop when she rubbed him through his shorts, he looked up at her with wide eyes, he knew they were already going so far... but she had just done the one thing he didn't think she would "m-mika"

She smiled at him and pecked his lips softly before pulling away and looking him in the eyes, there was so much want hidden behind his "I just needed to get your attention... I want you to do something for me"

"A-anything!" He said a little more desperately then he had meant to, when he said earlier that he wouldn't be able to resist any request from her like this... he had really meant it 

She giggled a bit and put her hand on his face before running her thumb across his bottom lip "your mouth feels so good on my body... would you mind..." she trailed off and looked down, in her mind she was ready and confident to ask him, but as the words grew closer to coming out they also grew more jumbled and got caught in her throat 

He followed her eyes and blushed deeply, but the excitement of committing such an act with her drove him to grab her hand and nod his head "y-yes Mika... I wanna make you feel good"

She looked up from her core and started running her fingers though his hair "g-good boy..." her voice sounded nervous even to her, so many things could go wrong here, she knew she was fresh down there... but what if he didn't like the smell? The taste? Or the way it looked? 

"Do you want me to..." he trailed off looked down at her core, he hadn't looked for long the first time, but now he could clearly see the wetness that built up there in all their foreplay (was what they were doing considered foreplay? In all his genius Armin didn't know the answer to that question) 

She smiled at him again and slowly shook her head, she was still held together enough to get her own shorts off, with slightly shaky hands she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shorts, she pulled them down past her hips before laying back on the bed (she'd seen girls do this in the internet and hoped that Armin thought it was attractive) she lifted her legs in the air and held them together before pushing her damp shorts the rest of the way and dropping them on his floor, her legs shaked as she brought them down and spread her legs... here she was completely exposed to one of her best friends and her first boyfriend, this was easily the most nervous she had ever been

Mikasa was beautiful through and through, Armin felt his breath hitch in his throat as she spread her legs and revealed her core to him... she was just the perfect shade of pink, and the hair that surrounded her womanhood was groomed and well taken care of (Armin had always been pretty anti shaving... even though he grew practically no body hair, he had pubes but they never got very long and were a lighter blonde then his actual hair) just as he liked it "Mikasa..." he whispered out as he walked over and lightly put his hand on her thigh "your... everything about you is so beautiful"

She flinched slightly when he touched her thigh and a bolt of excitement ran through her body when he praised her "Armin..." she said back and smiled up at him, her smile was nervous but a smile that told him she wanted more 

"Do you want me to?" He motioned to the clothes that still clung to his body, so much of her did wanna see him naked... but a bigger part of her wanted him to keep the girl clothes on 

She slowly shook her head and then lick her drying lips "keep them on... it'll, excite me more you know?" She admitted before looking away from his face bashfully, she took a breath and then looked at him with the deepest blush he'd ever seen on her "but, I wanna see you..." Mikasa admitted glancing down at his bulge "before you use your tongue"

He looked at her for a moment and quickly nodded, as she he worked the short shorts button she relaxed her legs a bit and leaned up on her elbows, her legs were still spread but they weren't hovering in the air and she was elevated a bit more, Mikasa watched as he pulled down the zipper, she gulped as he moved the panties down and let his member free... once her eyes landed on it she couldn't seem to tear them away, she wanted to see if his face was as nervous as hers certainly was but her eyes were glued 

He wasn't abnormally thick but Armin was certainly well endowed, he easily reached seven inches and was certainly thick enough to satisfy her... the skin of his shaft was just as pale as the rest of his body, but the color of his head was a light pink, his head was proportionate to the rest of his member which she was thankful for, some of the male appendages she'd seen on the internet were not that attractive... but Armins was perfect and fit him so well "wow..." she whispered, she wasnt all that shocked at his size, but she was expecting something a little more average from him "its really nice Armin" she said smiling up at him 

"Thank you Mika" he said in a low nervous voice, he stood there looking down at her womanhood and seemed frozen, she didn't know if he was just nervous or if he genuinely didn't know what to do next... luckily Mikasa didn't mind being the leader 

She put one of her feet on his thigh and slowly rubbed it up until the top of her foot brushed against his head, the cute little gasp he let out seemed to jog him back into reality and he dropped to his knees in front of her as she spread her legs once again "make me feel good Armin"

The blondes eyes were glued to her womanhood and he slowly nodded his head "I will..." he reached up and grabbed of her feet before leaning and lightly pressing his lips to her ankle, then her calf... then the back of her knee

She watched in shaky anticipation as he pressed his lips to her inner thigh, her legs actually shook just a bit when his lips pressed against the area between her thigh and womanhood, he was so close to her core that his hair tackled her slightly... she gasped a bit when he moved his lips away and started kissing down her other leg... she growled in subtle frustration and in a breathy tone mumbled out "I didn't know you could tease so well..."

He didn't say anything in response but she could see the cheeky smile on his face before his mouth dissapeared between her thighs and core again... this time his tongue even flicked out and licked the sensitive area, but he still wasnt licking her womanhood

Before he could move his mouth away again she reached out and grabbed his hair softly, he looked up at her but she couldn't decipher his gaze... so instead what she thought was the right thing to do, she lightly tugged his hair towards her core and spoke the first thing that popped into her mind "be good..." she had meant to say 'be good to me' but her words had gotten jumbled in her mouth again 

It seemed like her words getting cut off was a blessing in disguise, his eyes lit up and finally he let his tongue out of his mouth 

Mikasas back arched and her whole body locked up for a moment the first time his tongue trailed over her slightly opened lips, the moan she let out wasn't a loud one but it was there 

The noise that left her mouth rang in the blondes ear as he slowly started licking her more, her flavor was unique, and he was pretty certain that he liked it, her fluids were so sweet on his tongue with a metalic like tang to it... he had always been a fan of the unique and this time was proving to be no different 

He put both hands on her thighs and licked up down between her lips at a bit of a faster pace, he obviously had no experience and had basically no clue what he was doing... but he knew the general lay out of a vagina 

And he knew what a clit was... 

Mikasa was moaning her sweet quiet moans as he worked his tongue around her, he hadn't brushed against her sensitive bud yet... but the friction of his rough taste buds on her most sensitive area felt so good, his tongue was clumsy but he seemed to be in such a rush to make her feel good that any inexperience went out the window and was replaced by a deep want for her satisfaction 

"Eep!" She yelped out when his tongue brushed against her clit the first time, she covered her mouth with her hands and looked down at him with an embarrassed expression, she couldn't believe that she had just made that noise...

The look on Armins face was more then attractive and Mikasa was pretty sure it was the first time she ever truly thought of something as "sexy" his face was almost blank but there was a deep focus in his eyes thay she had seen on him when he was reading a really good book or focusing on a test... but the focus was solely on her and making her feel good 

She grabbed a pillow and laid it behind her head so she could lean her head up enough to watch him work

As he licked her clit more one of her legs softly moved and wrapped around the back of his neck and held him there

Mikasa couldn't help but to move her hips and grind against his tongue as he dismantled the heat in her lower stomach, Armin opened his mouth and covered her core in its eternity, she yelped again and now both her legs were wrapped around his neck and holding him against her

His nose was pressed into her soft pubic hair but he didn't seem to mind as he licked her faster and faster, the heat of his mouth covering her whole woman hood and the feeling of his tongue on her clit made Mikasa moan ever so louder

She still wasnt being particularly loud but her voice was so much more clear to him now, then she did the one thing that drove him over the edge... "Armin... your being such a good boy"

As her gentle lust filled voice flowed out and those honeyed sweet words reached his ears, Armin almost... finished too quickly once again, he stopped long enough to take a deep breath, he hadn't even pulled away from her for a second before she let out a growl of annoyance

Once the fizzling in his pants calmed down a bit he returned to his energetic tongue lashing of her sensitive area

Her hands pulled at his hair more as the heat in her belly began traveling even lower, she pulled his hair a little too hard and held his mouth there as a large wave of pleasure hit her

Her sudden aggressiveness and then stillness led Armin to the conclusion... that Mikasa was Cumming, he had actually just made Mikasa climax 

A new flavor filled his mouth as her body started convulsing against his face, she moaned at his name again and again as her cum rushed into his mouth 

Armin didn't have much of a choice but to swallow down as much of her love juices as he could, she was still holding a tight grip on his hair and her core shook against his tongue and lips

He didn't know how much longer her orgasm would last but once she finally seemed to be done she let go of his hair with a gasp, it sounded like she hadn't been breathing the entire time, as she tried to catch her breath armin did what felt right and leaned in softly licking her clean, he tried to avoid her more sensitive area and focused on cleaning her inner thighs

He ever went as far as to lick the sweat off her legs before she reached down and cupped his face "Armin baby... if you keep licking me like that I'm not gonna have much choice but to ride your face until I cum again" she said with a small giggle

Armin actually had to take a second to ponder what she had just said... cause it didn't sound too bad, as if she could read his mind she giggled again and pulled him up so he was between her legs "perv..." she giggled before kissing him deeply, his mouth tasted a little different this time and she quickly assumed that she was tasting her self 

Armins member pressed against her abs and made a small giggle pass out of her lips, the blonde pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her 

Then he looked down... and his smile went from happy, to embarrassed very quickly, the blonde gulped slightly, his length was so close to her core that all he would have to do was move a few inches back and he could... he gulped again and looked up at her with a deep blush 

Mikasa sensed his nervousness and giggled before she started brushing her finger through his hair "do you wanna keep going?" Armin nodded his head, but she shook hers "be a good boy and tell me" Mikasa had noticed that Armin very much enjoyed being praised while he was going down in her... and she certainly liked praising him, a few minutes ago she probably would have been more nervous about such a situation, but given that he had just brought her to her very first real orgasm, any nervousness was quickly replaced by a deep want to go further with him

The blonde took a deep breath "l-I wanna do more with you Mikasa" he said and fiddled with the sheets next to her head, every fiber of his being was literally praying that she let him enter her 

"Thank you for listening to me Armin" Mikasa put her hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed him off of her, she stood over him for a moment and let his dick brush against her thighs a few times before grabbing his thin waist and turning him, she pushed him back onto the bed before joining him, she climbed up and straddled his waist, the half Asian girl let out a sweet moan when his length rubbed against her lips 

Armin gasped when he felt her womanhood brush against him and once again all his mind could seem to focus on was entering her, he put his hands on her thighs as she leaned down and kissed him deeply, the kiss was some how even hungrier then before she had an orgasm, as her tongue entered his mouth the blonde bucked his hips and brushed his manhood against her lower lips once again

She giggled and moaned into the kiss, Mikasa knew what he was doing, the more he desperately rubbed against her like that the more clear it was that he wanted to be in her... 

Slowly the half Asian girl pulled away from the passionate kiss and ran her hands up his sweater again, she lightly massaged his chest and began kissing and sucking on his neck again, she hadn't intended to leave some many marks on him... but in her desire driven mind all she could think was the more she marked him the more obvious it was that he was now hers, he moved his hips upward once again, she gasped as his head brushed her clitoris, Mikasa looked up at him and smiled "you must want me so bad..."

Armins face was bright red and his chest was heaving up and down like he'd just run a marathon "I do Mika... please"

Mikasa felt her whole body jolt a bit when that sweet word left his lips, and oh lord did she almost give in... she almost moved just a little lower and let him slide into her, she took a deep breath and regained her composure before smiling at him "I'm gonna let you baby... just not quite yet" she giggled a bit as he actually whined and pouted from her words "no... don't pout, be a good boy and smile at me, I'm about to make you feel really good either way"

Armin shut his eyes for a second, every time he heard those words leave her mouth it sent a wave of want and pleasure through his body, 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑏𝑜𝑦 "yes Mikasa..." he relaxed his face and smiled at her as she suckled in his neck and left him with yet another hickey, he didnt know how many he had now... but he was sure that there was a lot

She pulled away from his neck and licked her lips before leaning in his ear and whispering "good boy..." Mikasa moved to the side taking her weight off of him "scoot up so your laying on the bed normally"

The blonde listened to her words and moved up a bit so his head was laying on his pillows, her hands reached down and began rubbing his thin, soft thighs, her eyes seemed glued to his dick as it jumped slightly, her hands felt so good on his thighs and once again he shivered with anticipation... he didn't know what she planned to do but he liked to think he had a good idea of where she was taking this

As if on cue Mikasa reached down and lightly grasped his shaft in her soft hand, her grip wasn't tight but it was clearly there, Armin let out a gasp as she gave him one slow long stroke from the base of his length to the tip of his head 

It felt so good but was so slow that it was almost agonizing "Mika... faster please"

The girl giggled above him and pushed his sweater up to just under his rib cage, she leaned and pressed a soft but long kiss just under his belly button, she looked up at him from her more down position and licked her lips "I'm gonna make you feel really good really soon, this is just pay back for teasing me"

He couldn't help but giggle at that, Mikasa was certainly the type to hold a grudge but never against him, she even held a grudge against Eren once, but never him, until now apparently "ok Mika... do you want me to say sorry?"

She looked up at after kissing his flat belly once more and shrugged "you can, you'd be a good boy if you did, but I think we both know you would be lying, which would make you a bad boy" she said before giggling as well 

Armin laughed and let out a quiet moan before he shook his head "well I certainly don't want to be a bad boy Mika"

"Then don't lie to me baby" she said before kissing his pubic line just above his blonde tuft of hairs, she gave him another slow long stroke 

He shivered just a bit as her hand rubbed him, the feeling of her lips so close to his member made his stomach twist for the better, his belly felt a little tight and every where her lips had been in the last two minutes was suddenly tingling "please Mikasa"

Mikasa slowly started picking up the pace with her hand when she heard his voice before she moved back up and leaned down whispering in his ear "your being very good Armin" she leaned in and left yet another hickey on his neck, she wanted to count how many she'd left so far but her her mind was so focused that counting seemed impossible 

His voice came out in quiet but sweet moan as she started stroking him faster, it felt so different then doing it by himself... and even better thay it was her, she'd been the center of his fantasies for the longest time anyway 

He whimpered a bit when he felt her pull away from his neck and scoot down lower, his mind was so focused on her hand that he didn't notice her lips pressing against his stomach again...

"Mikasa!" He gasped when her soft full lips pressed against the bottom of his head, it certainly wasn't the most pleasurable thing she could have done for him... but the simple fact that it was her doing it made the pleasure feel increased ten fold 

She smiled up at him and pressed another kiss to his head, she felt very nervous about this situation... but the adorable reactions he continued to give her kept her mind on a more straight line, however she was having flashing visions of her hurting him with her teeth on accident "did that feel good Armin?" He nodded his head and then yelped a bit when she squeezed him just a little harder, it didnt hurt as much as it just jarred him "tell me it felt good... and then tell me you want more" she didn't know where this was coming from, but telling him what to do like this was making it all just a little more exciting for her 

"It felt really good Mika... I want you to make me feel even better please" he said in a lust filled voice that sent shivers down her spine, once again the fire in her belly was refusing to settle down, she wanted more pleasure from him, she wanted him to make her cum again... but she held that want back for the mean time

After all... it was her turn to play with him a bit, his whole body tensed and let out a quiet moan when her tongue slowly ran up the bottom of his shaft, she stopped just under his head and pulled away 

His small whimper of disapproval was quickly cut off by his own yelp as she took his head into her mouth, the warm, wet feeling of her mouth around his member sent jolt after jolt down his spine and he resisted the urge to buck into her mouth as she took more of his shaft into her mouth 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her, her lips were pulled into her mouth slightly to protect him from her teeth (had she done research on this?) And her cheeks began to hollow out as she slowly pulled up, sucking gently as she moved up his shaft "Mika!" He moaned loudly and covered his mouth with his hand 

She looked up at him and slowly moved her mouth back down his shaft... it was hard to suck him like this, so instead she just softly rubbed her tongue again the bottom side of his head

Mikasa didnt know what she was doing but the look in his face and the sounds that left his mouth again and again encouraged her tbay she was doing it right... all she really knew about blow jobs was to hide her teeth with her lips... and thats only because she over heard reiner talking jean about it (It was easy to say that Mikasa did not watch porn, she did on occasion but most of the time when she, pleased herself, she used her mind or even read erotic novels, whether these erotic novels starred blonde pretty boys was her business alone...) 

It was a little bit embarrassing that she was going into this so blind, she was still very much in the lead but she had a vague idea that Armin probably knew more about this kind of stuff then she did, except kissing... she'd never kissed anyone before him but kissing is a huge part of her secret erotica obsession

Her eyes stayed in his face as she moved her head up and down faster, she reached her hand up and gently squeezed the base of his member before wrapping her hand around it and started moving it along with her mouth 

Armins head felt like it was spinning as she moved up and down on him, he didnt have references for what a good blowjob was but it felt like Mikasa was giving him everything he needed in exactly the right way 

Just as the pleasure was starting to boil in his stomach and his member began throbbed in her mouth Mikasa pulled off, he didnt know if she did it on purpose but it was most certainly torture... she climbed up and straddled his hips again, his spit covered member rubbed against her wet core leaving both of them to moan loudly, she leaned in and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry i stopped Armin... I just need you so bad right now, be a good boy and let me have you"

The feeling of her breath on his ear and neck made his hips buck and rub against her core again "you can have me Mika..." he whispered back before planting a kiss on her jaw line, his heart was pounding in his chest and he had a distinct feeling he knew where this was going 

They were gonna fully commit to each other, after this there would be literally no doubt... Armin would be hers, and he would love it, but thay didn't mean he wasn't nervous to loose his virginity, he knew that it was showing on his fave but hoped she was too distracted to see it 

Mikasa was nervous too, from what she'd heard and read, this was gonna hurt, especially with someone who was a little more... well endowed like Armin, but pain was something she could handle 

Mikasa reached down and grabbed the base of his dick and started rubbing his head up and down between her slit, the hair surrounding her core tickled his member slightly and left armin biting his lip

Just as she was about to take him all the way inside her Armin realized the one glaring problem other then their shared inexperience... he reached down and grabbed her wrists before she could push him into her "wait..."

She looked at him with lust filled eyes and couldn't help but press a quick kiss to his lips "what is it Armin?" Him stopping her made Mikasa feel a little nervous... what if he didn't want her like that? Even after all they did so far there was still a chance he wants to stop 

"What if... what if you get pregnant?" He said looking down at her core, he got a clear view of her rubbing against him, he had to look though her cleavage to see it but he wasn't complaining about that 

She looked him for a second and then giggled and shook her head, it was silly to laugh since she knew he wouldn't know... but the look in his face was still a little funny "I've been on the pill for a while now Armin, Carla wasn't worried about me having sex... until recently at least, but the pill helps regulate a girls minstrel cycle" she explained as she rubbed down on him more 

"Oh..." he giggled and then put his hands on her hips "sorry... can we keep going?"

She nodded her head and leaned down "dont be sorry, good boys have nothing to be sorry for" she pressed her lips against his and moved her hips against his softly, the feeling of his head pressed against her entrance was so invigorating... a little terrifying, but invigorating none the less 

She pulled away from the kiss and softly licked his cheek before meeting his eyes "are you ready baby?"

His hands moved up to his lower back and he rubbed her muscles softly "yes Mika... I wanna be inside you"

His words made her whole body lock up for a second, she took just a breath and then slowly lowered her hips, the girl let out a quiet grunt of pain when his head popped into her, she could feel her hymen stretch open around him... it was painful, not as painful as she thought it was going to be, but painful nonetheless, she looked away from his eyes 

The way her movements stilled let him know... he softly rubbed her back up and down "are you ok?" The sensation at the tip of his member was almost mind numbing, but his concern for her pushed the pleasure away some and let him focus, he knew that a girl loosing her virginity was most likely always going to be painful 

She slowly looked at him and nodded her head "it's... just give me a minute to adjust, I don't wanna keep you waiting"

He shook his head at her and slid one hand up to cup her cheek softly, with a sweet smile on his blushing face "I dont mind waiting, I don't want you to be in pain Mika" in truth he was feeling a little impatient, but he jalked that up to his hormones trying to get the best of him 

She leaned her face against his hand and bit her lip, this side of Armin was always one of her favorites, the caring and gentle side that was always there when she and Eren needed it most "I won't make you wait long" she said before slowly lowering herself more 

She took more of him in a little too soon and it hurt a bit more then it could have, but her want to feel him overrid her pain, until suddenly her breath got locked in her throat and her walls tightened around him more, she looked down at his chest as she tried to catch her breath, for a second she missed her longer hair, the shorter fashion she had it in now was making it hard to keep her face covered 

As much as she was trying to hide it Armin could clearly see the discomfort on her face... he felt bad, he felt even worse when he realized he was the one hurting her, he moved his hand off her face and slid it down her body, his hand started rubbing her toned midsection up and down as he tried to provide her with some form of comfort 

She let out a breath as her body relaxed slightly, Mikasa felt her inner muscles relax as well and it allowed her to slowly slip down another inch, she gasped when his hand slid further down and rubbed her clitoris softly, she let out a breathy moan and met his eyes "f-feeling a little brave huh?"

He giggled a bit, the blush in his cheeks spread up to his ears once again and he shook his head "I figured that if I got you a little more... moist, it might slip in easier" he explained 

"Such a good boy..." It was sound logic and she felt a little bit silly for not thinking it, then again she also didn't think Armin could get her any wetter then she already was, she was beginning to think she was wrong as his fingers clumsily rubbed her sensitive bud her words of encouragement had clearly done their job as he did his best to work her clit, Mikasa felt her body jolt in pleasure, her walls tightened once again but this time it felt a little more pleasant 

Armin collected some of her nectar in his finger before he spread it around the parts of his member that weren't inside her, the spit that had been there previously was completely dried up at this point 

Mikasa grabbed his wrist softly and put it on her hip before doing the same with the other, she used one of her hands to lightly cup his cheek before her other hand wrapped around his member... slowly but surely she pushed the rest of the way down, she had to stop a few times, and he even had to rub her belly again 

But five minutes after this tip initially penetrated her, Armin was fully inside her... the desperate and red look on his face was almost enough to drive her sense of pain away, but it refused to stay down for long

Armin could clearly see that she was still in pain... and no matter how badly he wanted to move his hips, he stayed as still as a statue, Mikasa expected nothing less from him, if the boy was lacking anything, it certainly wasn't self control 

She met his eyes when he cupped her cheek and without hesitation she leaned down to meet his lips, this kiss... this kiss made her feel so much more then the others, her body felt so sensitive to everything and his lips felt even softer and more welcoming then before... she didn't even think that was possible 

Mikasa leaned more of her weight on his and deepened the kiss softly, the more they kissed, the more her body welcomed him in her lower regions, with each brush of his tongue against hers, Mikasas walls relaxed more until finally his member felt less like an intrusion and more like a very, very, very, very welcomed addition 

Admin genuinely didn't know how he was holding it together, she was squeezing so tight around him, the wet warmth that that enveloped his member was easily the best thing he ever felt, and the deep passionate kiss they were sharing wasnt helping his situation... he wanted her to move so bad 

Very slowly, and very gently, Armin rolled his up just a bit, it certainly wasn't a buck, and your couldn't even really call it a thrust....it was more like he just grinded his hips against hers softly 

She pulled away from the kiss with a gasp and put both hands on his chest "A-Armin!" She moaned out and bit her lip softly... that little movement had felt amazing, she slowly slid her hips up just two inches before pushing back down, the piercing feeling was nothing like it was before... it stung just a bit but almost every bit of pain was completely gone now 

Slowly Mikasa got into a rhythm and started moving up and down just a bit faster, the boy under her was writhing in pleasure, his eyes met hers and his hands started exploring her body as she rid him at a medium pace 

"Mikasa..." he said as he cupped one of her breast, his sweater felt almost unbearably hot but the please he was feeling out weighted everything else, he didnt know how much longer he'd be able to last like this 

The way her name slipped out his lips made her pace speed up a bit, and his moans of pleasure got a little bit louder... Mikasa felt her skin developing a thin lair of perspiration but she didn't care, all she could focus on was the feeling on his member inside her 

Her pace stayed relatively the same for the next... indeterminal amount of time, it could have been minutes, it could have been thirty seconds, neither of them knew, but what Mikasa did know, was that Armins room was definitely warmer then the rest of his house, and the thin layer had now turned into a full blown sweat, despite all of her physical prowess Mikasa was feeling very out of breath, she stopped moving and settled down for just a second, she looked at him as she tried to catch his breath 

His hair was sprawled out on his pillow, his fave was red and contorted in pleasure like she'd never seen before... pleasure that she was giving him, the next thing that caught her attention was his eyes, and the determined look that was hiding behind all his pleasure 

Suddenly his hands were back in her hips, she let out a gasp as he gently rolled them around "A-Armin!" She said, she blushed sligtly as she looked up at him, she watched as he finally slipped the sweater off and threw it somewhere behind him "that... was just a bit sudden don't you think" she said sheepishly as her hands ran up and down his smooth chest 

Slowly the boy shook his head "i-i just thought it was my turn" the tone in his voice sounded almost innocent and childlike 

She giggled and reached her legs up so they wrapped around his waist "its your turn then" she slipped her arms up and around his neck 

The first few times he pumped into her was clumsy to say the least, and she even to reach down and guide him back in a few times, but after a solid two minutes, Armin finally got his rhythm and began thrusting into her in a more comfortable manner 

His thrusts felt even better then when she was the one on top, she pulled his head down a bit and in between her quiet moans she left more hickeys on his neck she planted a sweet kiss on his lips before using her fingers to lightly rub the marks she'd left all over his neck "mine..." she whispered before tightening her legs around him

Armin gasped a bit at her words and sped up some, Mikasa bit her lip when she realized what had happened... he liked being called hers 

As much as she wanted to take full advantage of that, she could feel the heat in her stomach starting to come apart again, she only managed to slip out "your mine-" before all her words stopped and for the second time in the day, Armin had given her an orgasm 

The blondes movements suddenly stopped when she laid claim to him once more, as soon as he felt her walls clamp down on him his member throbbed hard and then next thing he knew... he was cumming inside her 

Mikasa kept her legs tight around his waist and refused to let go as her orgasm shook through her body over and over, she let out one of her louder moans when his cum flowed into her 

He laid his head in her shoulder and took a deep breath as his orgasmic haze slowly began to dissipate, he worked hard to catch his breath, the blonde lifted his head off her shoulders and met her eyes "that..."

She giggled a bit through her heavy breathing "was... amazing?" Mikasa asked before reaching her left hand up and rubbing it through his golden hair softly 

Armin nodded his head "yes, it really was Mikasa" he smiled sheepishly at her before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her lips 

She returned the peck and then unwrapped her legs from around his thin waist to give him space and let his free, she bit her lip as the blonde slowly withdrew from her 

He hissed a bit as his member slipped out, the feeling was intense but he was too tired at this point to really decipher whether he enjoyed it or not 

Mikasa sat up and looked down at her womanhood, she blushed a bit as she watched his... ejaculate leak out of her some, she moved her eyes back to him as he laid down next to her, she scooted closer and slipped an arm around him "as much as i know we would love to just lay here, we should probably clean up just incase your grandfather shows up"

He nodded his head in agreement and let her use the bathroom first, he sat up on the edge of his bed and let out a small sigh, the sigh was one of relief however, the first thing he saw on his phone was a text form his grandfather letting the boy know he wouldn't be home until almost two...

Mikasa came out of the bathroom in the clothes He'd provided for her, just some blue sweat pants and a black t-shirt that was too big for him and a perfect fit on her "what are you grinning about?" She asked with a small smile 

"Grandpa won't be back until late" he said looking at her and standing up, he went to his closet and tried to find something practical when Mikasa tapped his shoulder, He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow, the smile on her face was unlike any he'd even seen before, it was small but almost sly... she kind of looked like her cousin levi for a second "what is it?"

She grabbed his hand "since its just gonna be us for a while longer, do you mind dressing up for me again? I wanna see more" Mikasa then gave the poorest attempt at puppy dog eyes he's ever seen 

But he couldn't resist her

After cleaning up, Armin settled on a pink button up cardigan that he left open to show the white Marilyn Monroe t shirt underneath, on his legs were some black jeans with tears all up and down the legs

It didn't take long for the fresh couple to settle up on the couch, a random show was on in the background but they were only focused in each other, the kisses that we r continually shared weren't suggestive or anything like that, they were just sweet kisses one after the next

The world around them seemed to be muted as their lips just kept finding their way to each other... then suddenly the world was not muted 

Just to the side they heard something drop down onto the floor, the young couple quickly broke away from the kiss and saw the one and only Eren Jeager standing there, his emerald eyes were wide and his body was fidgeting slightly and the boy was clearly struggling to process what he was seeing "I have so many questions"

Armin looked away with a beat red fave and legitimately looked like he was gonna pass out, Mikasa on the other hand was just looking up at Eren like all this was the more normal thing in the world "you can ask them Eren"

The emerald eyed teen at them "why were you kissing?" He pointed at the blonde as his face grew even more flustered "why were on her lap like that?" He got a little closer to Armin and pointed at his hickey covered neck "what's all over your neck?"

Erens eyes roamed his best friends for a second and took a deep breath as he prepared the final question "and what the fuck are you wearing?!"

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who was looking for some decent arumika smut with a little femdom elements thrown in there, your welcome


End file.
